Wait, What ! He's your what ?
by HanakaLu
Summary: Pansy pensait que son patron, Draco Malfoy, était arrogant. Certes, il était magnifique et riche, mais invivable. Blaise, Ron et tout le reste de l'équipe était bien évidement de son avis. Mais connaissent-ils aussi bien leurs patron qu'ils le pensaient ? POV Outsider, Muggle!AU (Juste un petit OS en attendant la prochaine grande fiction !)


\- Je déteste mon boulot, dit soudainement Pansy en relevant la tête de son ordinateur. Parfois. Je pense.

\- Faudrait savoir, marmonna Théodore Nott à côté, généralement c'est soit on l'aime, soit on l'aime pas.

Pansy ne répondit rien et le fusilla simplement du regard jusqu'à ce que son collègue hausse les épaules et retourne à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas parler avec elle. Au contraire. Cependant, c'étaient encore les heures de travail, et il n'était pas le genre de personne qui voulait se faire prendre à procrastiner par son boss. Encore plus quand ledit boss ne connaissait apparemment pas la définition des mots « gentillesse », « sourire », « fatigue » ou encore « être-humain ». Et il pensait que Pansy était sur la même longueur d'onde... Peut-être pas, finalement.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais te remettre à travailler, Pansy, parla soudainement Blaise, c'est pas comme si tu étais payée à ne rien faire. Et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si jamais le boss te voyait comme ça.

\- Oh je sais, répondit Pansy, mais il n'est pas présent actuellement. Ou Neville aurait déjà commencé à trembler comme une feuille. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Donc on est hors de danger, pour le moment.

\- Neville ? Demanda Ron.

\- Pas ma faute Ron. C'est comme une réponse automatique à la présence de Monsieur Malfoy. Mon corps commence à trembler alors même que je ne sais pas s'il est là. C'est comme... Une alarme.

\- Une alarme utile, dit Pansy en hochant la tête.

\- Mais une alarme défaillante, parla une voix froide derrière eux, je pensais que je vous payais pour travailler. Pas parler comme des femmes au foyer qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire de leurs journées.

Un grand silence suivi ces paroles, alors que tout le monde c'était quelque peu figé parce qu'ils reconnaîtraient cette voix n'importe où. Monsieur Malfoy, propriétaire de Malfoy Company, business man connu et reconnu un peu partout en Europe. Pas un mauvais patron en soit... Juste un peu trop strict. Et froid. Quelque fois même méchant. Et surtout intransigeant. Il voulait le meilleur, et ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait. Même si pour ça il fallait qu'il fasse travailler ses employés jusqu'à l'épuisement. - Dans la limite de ce que la loi prévoyait. Ce serait beaucoup plus compliqué de gérer une entreprise s'il était derrière les barreaux après tout. -

\- Monsieur Malfoy, dit poliment Pansy, nous ne vous avions pas entendu.

\- Je peux voir ça, en effet, répondit le blond impassible, Monsieur Londubat, ça pourrait peut-être, être présomptueux de ma part, mais je pense que vous vous êtes habitué à ma présence. Vous n'êtes plus un petit nouveau.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit doucement Neville.

\- Et j'aime à penser que le personnel que j'emploie est compétent en toute circonstance.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Alors remettez-vous tous au travail immédiatement ! Termina-t-il strictement, que je sache au moins pourquoi je vous pais chaque mois.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Miss Parkinson, il me semble que j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes ? Demanda-t-il professionnellement.

\- Effectivement, Mr Malfoy.

\- Envoyez-les moi dès qu'ils seront arrivez, s'il vous plaît.

Et sur ces paroles, le patron se dirigea vers son bureau sans un dernier regard en arrière.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'il nous parle, soupira Seamus.

\- T'es pas le seul, marmonna Neville.

\- Ton alarme ne sert donc plus à rien, dit Pansy, pas comme si nous avions réellement pu l'utiliser, étant donné que nous venons tout juste d'apprendre son existence.

\- ... Désolé ? Répondit Neville ne sonnant pas désolé le moins du monde.

\- Ingrat, sourit Blaise.

\- Il n'empêche que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il doit être aussi ... Hautain, dit soudainement Ron, je veux dire, on travaille pour lui. On est obligé de l'écouter. Je pense que ça pourrait être beaucoup plus efficace s'il était ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus tolérable, non ?

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire, répondit Théo, mais ce n'est en l'occurrence pas le cas. Donc je pense que nous devrions nous remettre au boulot avant que nous nous retrouvions viré.

\- Pas que ça me gênerait, marmonna Pansy, je déteste ce boulot.

\- Peut-être, mais tu aimes le chèque que tu touches tous les mois, rétorqua Théo, donc si tu veux continuer à l'avoir, je te conseillerais de te remettre au travail, très cher Pansy.

\- Rabat-joie !

Pansy retourna donc à son travail. Il ne voyait de toute façon pas leur boss si souvent que ça. En théorie. Le blond travaillait tous le temps. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas de vie privée. Et tous les employés de Monsieur Malfoy étaient d'accord sur une chose, l'être humain qui pourrait supporter de façon volontaire et consentante leur patron sans contrepartie financière n'existait pas. Parce sinon, ça se saurait. Et Draco Malfoy était connu pour être, certes, l'un des hommes les plus attirants de sa génération, charismatique et le fantasme de beaucoup de personnes - hommes et femmes confondus - cependant, sa personnalité laissait à désirer - pas que le commun des mortels le sache. Quand il était en public, il était courtois et absolument charmant. - Mais pour ses employés, il était tout bonnement le Diable personnifié.

_Yep, se dit Pansy en se remettant à taper sur son clavier, définitivement seul. Il n'est parfait qu'en photo..._

Quelques jours plus tard, Monsieur Malfoy étant parti à un rendez-vous pour une grande partie de l'après-midi, Pansy et les autres employés se sentaient tout de suite plus libre. Oh, ils travaillaient toujours, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus détendus, et parlaient plus entre eux. C'était bon enfant, si l'on peut dire...

\- Mr Malfoy devrait toujours être en rendez-vous, dit soudainement Ron avec un regard rêveur.

\- Ce serait quelque peu embêtant, répondit Blaise, et je suis pratiquement sûr que si ça se passait comme ça, ça voudrait dire plus de boulot pour nous.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, s'offusqua le roux.

\- Je m'explique alors, tous les papiers, contrats dont le boss s'occupe en rentrant nous reviendraient, ce qui est logique étant donné qu'il ne serait pas là pour les faire lui-même.

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça...

\- Au lieu de rêvasser comme ça, dit Pansy, profite simplement du répit que ça nous donne quand il a vraiment un rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Ça ne se produit pas si souvent que ça !

\- Vrai.

Alors que la conversation continuait dans la bonne humeur, une grosse alarme commença à retentir dans le bâtiment, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes.

\- On avait un exercice aujourd'hui ? S'étonna Seamus.

\- Pas que je sache, non, répondit Pansy, peut être que c'était une décision de dernière minute ?

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Neville en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, généralement, il n'y en a pas à cette période de l'année. Et encore moins à cette heure-là. Et généralement c'est le boss lui-même qui nous prévient, et s'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il n'était pas au courant...

\- Peut-être qu'il l'a fait mais qu'on ne l'a pas écouté ? Proposa Blaise.

\- Possible... Mais ça m'étonnerait, admit Neville.

Hermione entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, ayant l'air quelque peu essoufflé, Luna la suivant de près de façon beaucoup plus calme.

\- Pourquoi l'air paniqué, Granger ? Demanda Theo en relevant un sourcil, c'est qu'un exercice !

\- Justement, ça ne l'est pas, s'écria Hermione, c'est un feu très réel. Avec des pompiers très réels qui arrivent. Et des employés tout aussi réels qui doivent évacuer le bâtiment immédiatement !

\- Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup trop de « réel » dans la même phrase, murmura Ron à Seamus.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça, rétorqua Hermione, il faut que vous évacuiez le bâtiment, tout de suite.

\- Et que l'un d'entre vous se dévoue pour appeler Mr Malfoy et le prévenir de ce qu'il se passe, ajouta Luna en souriant un peu absente.

\- ... C'est vrai qu'il faut le prévenir. C'est, après tout, son entreprise qui est en train de cramer, soupira Pansy, est-ce qu'on en connait la cause ?

\- Pas encore. Mais les pompiers sont arrivés. Ils nous laissent cinq minutes pour que tout le monde soit évacué.

\- Eh bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ? Demanda Theo en se levant.

Une fois tout le monde dehors et en sécurité, l'un des pompiers s'approcha du groupe que formait Pansy, Blaise et les autres. Les yeux de tout le groupe s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant l'Adonis qui se trouvait devant eux. Avec des yeux d'un vert presque surnaturelle, bien bâti - d'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient le dire, il portait un uniforme après tout... - il était tout bonnement tellement beau que c'était presque impossible qu'il soit humain. Ils n'eurent, cependant, pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa beauté, il y avait après tout un incendie dans leur bureaux...

\- Bonjour, dit le beau pompier, tout le monde est bien dehors ?

\- Oui, répondit Pansy une fois revenue à la réalité.

Le pompier de répondit pas, et laissa son regard se balader tout autour du périmètre, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

\- Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Insista-t-il, le feu n'a pas l'air très grand, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Certain Monsieur le pompier, répondit Blaise en coupant Pansy qui avait ouvert la bouche, tous ceux présents dans le bâtiment sont dehors.

\- D'accord...

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez la cause de l'incendie ? Demanda Neville nerveusement, il faut que nous prévenions notre patron qui est actuellement absent, et il nous faudrait une raison qu'on puisse lui donner.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment... Répondit le pompier semblant plus calme, mais nous en serons plus une fois le feu éteint.

\- D'accord, merci.

Une fois le pompier retourné avec son équipe, tout le monde se regarda, essayant de savoir qui serait le malchanceux - ou malchanceuse - qui devrait appeler Monsieur Malfoy pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle...

\- Pansy, dit simplement Blaise en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es la seule personne avec qui il est plus ou moins... Agréable ? Si quelqu'un doit lui annoncer que ses bureaux pourraient totalement cramer, je préfèrerais personnellement que ce soit toi.

\- Traître, bouda la jeune femme.

\- Je suis avec Blaise sur ce coup... Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus de sa secrétaire, enchaîna Hermione.

\- Si même Hermione le dit, soupira Pansy, mais ça se paiera. Très cher.

Pansy sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son patron.

\- Ici Draco Malfoy, répondit son boss.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? Ici Pansy, commença cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Miss Parkinson ? Avez-vous oublié que je suis en rendez-vous ? Un rendez-vous extrêmement important, qui plus est ! J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison pour m'avoir dérangé.

Alors que Pansy allait répondre, elle vit le beau pompier de tout à l'heure s'approcher à nouveau d'eux, avant de s'arrêter une fois proche. Il regarda Pansy, puis le téléphone qu'elle avait contre son oreille, il fit un signe de la main, lui signalant de continuer sa conversation.

\- Hm... je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur Malfoy, commença-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Miss Parkinson, j'espère me tromper, mais je pense entendre des bruits autour de vous qui ne sont pas censé se trouver à l'intérieur d'un bureau.

\- Effectivement monsieur, répondit Pansy, mais il y a une bonne explication à ça !

\- Je vous écoute, essayez de faire vite !

\- Il se trouve qu'il y a un incendie dans le bâtiment, et que nous avons dû évacuer. Les pompiers sont actuellement toujours en train d'essayer de l'éteindre.

\- Un incendie ? Dans le bâtiment où se trouve mon entreprise ? J'ai bien entendu ?

\- Oui, monsieur. La cause est encore inconnue cependant.

\- Écoutez, je vais faire au plus vite pour terminer mon rendez-vous, et j'arrive le plus vite possible. Si vous avez plus d'informations avant mon arrivée, rappelez-moi immédiatement.

\- Compris monsieur, au revoir.

\- Attendez, coupa le pompier rapidement.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, appela rapidement Pansy avant que son patron n'ait le temps de raccrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- L'un des pompiers veux vous parler.

\- Eh bien, passez-lui le téléphone, répondit Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Compris.

Pansy donna donc son téléphone au pompier qui était en train d'attendre patiemment à côté d'elle. Tout le monde essaya tant bien que mal d'écouter la conversation, cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre les réponses de leur boss. Seulement celles du pompier.

\- Oui, vous êtes bien le patron ? Demanda-t-il, Oui. La cause de l'incendie est toujours inconnue, cependant nous pensons avec mon équipe qu'il s'agit d'un accident. Effectivement. Il n'y aura que peu de dégâts apparemment. Pas de grandes réparations. Simplement du matériel. Oui. Exactement. D'accord, je vous repasse votre employée. Au revoir.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda Pansy ayant récupéré son téléphone.

\- Je suis là le plus vite possible, répondit simplement son patron avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Pansy regarda son téléphone quelques secondes avant de le ranger dans sa poche puis de se tourner vers ses collègues - et amis. Quelque fois. Pas tout le temps. -

\- Il arrive le plus rapidement possible, dit-elle en soupirant, donc je suppose qu'au plus tôt, il sera là dans une demi-heure...

\- Évidement qu'il va venir au plus vite, rétorqua Théo, ses précieux bureaux vont peut-être partir en fumée. Ce serait totalement idiot s'il avait décidé de rester à son rendez-vous d'affaire et de dire « de toute façon que je sois là ou non, ça changerait pas grand-chose ».

\- Hm... Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tout le bâtiment va partir en fumée, intervint le pompier toujours présent, c'est un petit feu. Vos collègues nous ont prévenu juste à temps.

\- Oh. Dit simplement Théo.

\- Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez retourner dans les locaux dans une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus, ajouta le pompier en souriant, avec seulement une petite section interdite, vu qu'il devra tout de même y avoir du nettoyage et un changement de mobiliers, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop handicapant.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Hermione poliment.

\- Pas de problème, c'est simplement mon boulot, je vais retourner avec mon équipe maintenant, mais si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser. À moi ou n'importe quel pompier présent.

\- D'accord. Et encore merci. Dit Pansy.

Ils regardèrent tous alors que le beau pompier retourner auprès de son équipe qui surveillait le périmètre.

\- Et moi qui pensait que ça allait être une journée ennuyante, dit Blaise avec un petit sourire, j'aurais jamais cru en me réveillant ce matin qu'un feu se déclarerait dans notre bâtiment, et qu'on serait supervisé par l'une des personnes les plus sexy que j'ai jamais eu la chance de voir...

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, soupira Seamus rêveusement, je dis pas que je suis fan des incendies hein, mais honnêtement je regrette rien. Si c'est pour voir quelqu'un comme lui, je serais prêt à souffrir de la chaleur des flammes tous les jours.

\- Si vous le pensez célibataire, vous êtes plus aveugles que ce que je pensais, rétorqua Neville, la seule raison probable à son célibat serait qu'il ait la même personnalité que Monsieur Malfoy. Et honnêtement, faut le faire, pour être aussi odieux et froid que notre patron.

\- ... Vrai, soupira tristement Blaise, mais un homme a le droit de rêver Nev', un homme a le droit de rêver...

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, sourit Neville, et j'ai jamais dit que je ne rêvais pas non plus. Juste qu'il fallait être réaliste.

\- Pas faux, marmonna Théo, mais je dois dire que même moi je dirais pas non, si jamais il voulait me ramener chez moi !

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais la personne la plus hétéro du département... Rigola Pansy.

\- Oh mais je le suis, répondit Théo, mais honnêtement, je ne suis qu'un homme. Et j'ai des yeux. Des yeux qui voient bien.

\- Effectivement...

Quelque temps après, un pompier différent arriva vers eux, et les autorisa à retourner dans le bâtiment. Monsieur Malfoy n'était toujours pas arrivé, ce qui était compréhensible dans le sens où, même s'il avait réussi à partir plus tôt de son rendez-vous, le lieu de celui-ci était à plus ou moins une trentaine de minutes en voiture. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Le patron arriva au bureau une bonne vingtaine de minutes après que tout le monde ait pu regagner les lieux. Pansy et les autres étaient de nouveaux à leur bureau, parlant calmement et n'essayant même pas de faire comme s'ils avaient repris le travail. Les pompiers étaient repartis depuis un petit moment maintenant. - Même si la conversation était restée focalisée sur le beau brun pendant un long moment... Il était sûr que beaucoup de personnes rêveraient de lui cette nuit. -

Quand le patron blond entra dans son bureau, un silence tomba sur la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Quoique ce soit. Soit qu'il s'énerve parce que, même s'ils avaient dû sortir du bâtiment pendant quelque temps, ils étaient maintenant revenus, et auraient dû se remettre au travail. Soit... Non. Il aurait dû s'énerver. C'était la suite logique des choses concernant Draco Malfoy, héritier des entreprises Malfoy. Et ils avaient perdu assez de temps en s'étant retrouvés dehors pendant les heures de bureaux. Cependant, le grand blond avait simplement l'air épuisé. Soulagé, mais épuisé. Et étrangement, pas le moins du monde énervé.

\- J'ai fait le plus rapidement possible, dit-il simplement une fois assez près du bureau de Pansy, étant donné que vous êtes tous de retour à vos bureaux, j'en conclu qu'il n'y a pas eu de trop gros dégâts ?

\- Non monsieur, répondit la jeune femme, simplement du matériel et quelques meubles au deuxième étage, là où le feu a démarré.

\- Tant mieux, soupira son boss.

\- Les pompiers nous ont dit que nous les avions prévenus assez rapidement pour que le feu ne se propage pas. Continua Théodore.

\- D'accord. Maintenant que tout ça est réglé, et que vous avez l'air d'avoir repris vos esprits, je vous conseillerais de vous remettre au boulot si vous ne voulez pas faire d'heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir remplir vos quotas. Et rattraper le temps que vous avez perdu à cause de l'évacuation, parla fermement Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Oui monsieur, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Bien. Je serais dans mon bureau.

Et sur ces paroles, Monsieur Malfoy alla, effectivement, dans son bureau, porte fermée et rideau baissé, ne laissant personne savoir ce qu'il allait faire une fois à l'intérieur. Mais ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il ne pourrait pas surveiller ses employés. Ce qui leur convenaient parfaitement.

\- Bon... On a plus qu'à se remettre au boulot, soupira Blaise, même si je suis tout de même content que le feu ne fut pas grave, et que j'ai pu voir quelque chose qui me viendra sûrement en rêve pendant pas mal de temps, j'aurais apprécié une journée de congé.

\- Nous sommes tous dans ton cas, Zabini, répondit Ron, mais tu connais notre boss. Si rien n'est trop endommagé, et que rien ne peut nous empêcher de travailler, pourquoi gâcher une journée si nous pouvons travailler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est l'histoire de notre vie, effectivement, répondit l'Italien.

L'histoire de l'incendie était maintenant passée depuis près de trois semaines sans qu'aucun incident ne se produise. Les meubles avaient été changé, l'endroit nettoyé, c'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Le seul souvenir concernant le feu était le beau pompier qui avait tapé dans l'œil de l'équipe de Pansy. L'homme en uniforme avait apparemment fait grande impression sur toutes les personnes présentes ce jour. Ça ennuyait fortement leur patron, sans que ses employés ne comprennent réellement pourquoi, ce n'était pas comme si leur boss connaissait personnellement ledit pompier, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils travaillaient moins qu'avant. Ils procrastinaient tout autant, seul le sujet de leurs conversations avait totalement changé.

Pansy et Blaise avaient tout deux bien suggéré d'aller à la caserne, pour les « remercier » de les avoir aidés, et en profiter pour avoir des informations sur le brun aux yeux verts, cependant, il y avait plus d'une caserne à Londres. Et ils ne voulaient pas toutes les faire pour chercher quelqu'un qui était probablement déjà pris. Cependant, ça ne les empêchait pas de rêver.

Monsieur Malfoy avait été beaucoup trop calme en ce Lundi matin. Il n'avait pas hurlé sur les stagiaires, n'avait encore fait pleurer personne, et n'avait pas ordonné à son équipe - donc, Pansy, Ron et les autres - de travailler au lieu de parler, parce qu'il ne les payait pas à rien faire ! Et autant ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'en plaindre, autant c'était quelque peu... Inquiétant. Oh, ils ne parlaient pas de la vie privée de leur boss - principalement parce qu'ils étaient pratiquement sûr que le blond n'avait pas de vie privée, et qu'il était marié à son travail. - cependant, généralement, quand il ne leur remontait pas les bretelles quand ils ne travaillaient pas, ça voulait dire que quelque chose de pire allait leur tomber dessus. - La dernière fois, ils avaient dû faire tellement d'heures supplémentaires - heureusement, payées, les heures supplémentaires... - que même les zombies avaient meilleure mine qu'eux ! - et donc, par peur des répercutions, ils avaient travaillé deux fois plus qu'à l'accoutumé toute la matinée. Mais même là, leur patron n'avait juste pas montré sa tête. Hormis une fois. Pour annuler tous ses rendez-vous jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Ce qui avait tellement choqué que Neville avait été au bord de l'hyperventilation et que Pansy n'avait toujours pas arrêté de trembler.

Quelque heures plus tard, juste après leur pause déjeuné, Monsieur Malfoy sortit de son bureau, marmonnant des choses inaudibles dans sa barbe inexistante, et commença à faire les cents pas dans tout le bureau, surprenant tout le monde. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leurs boss se comporter de cette façon. Il y avait de quoi être choqué.

Pansy avait regardé avec Théo et Blaise, et il n'y avait pas de gros contrats en jeu pour le moment, rien qui concernait le travail n'aurait dû mettre Monsieur Malfoy dans cet état. Enfin, pas qu'ils sachent. Monsieur Malfoy était encore le grand patron, il était toujours le premier au courant de ce qui allait se passer au sein de l'entreprise. Et si c'était à cause du travail, alors c'était encore tellement récent que personne n'en avait entendu parlé. - Même si c'était rare. Draco Malfoy était tout, sauf désorganisé. Tout devait être fait suivant les règles, et sans une seconde de retard. -

\- Miss Parkinson, demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Avez-vous reçu un appel m'étant destiné ?

\- ... Non, monsieur. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais redirigé l'appel vers vous.

\- C'est vrai ! Soupira le patron, si jamais l'un d'entre vous reçoie un appel pour moi, rendez-vous ou non, vous le redirigez dans mon bureau, est-ce que c'est compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondirent les employés.

\- Bien.

Sur ces derniers mots, il recommença à faire les cent pas. Avant de se souvenir de quelque chose et de se tourner vers Pansy une nouvelle fois.

\- Annulez mon rendez-vous de deux heures, dit-il, je ne pense pas pouvoir me concentrer.

\- Bien, monsieur, répondit Pansy en prenant immédiatement son téléphone pour appeler le client.

\- Non, ne l'annule pas. Déplace le simplement, rectifia Mr. Malfoy.

\- D'accord.

... Tout le monde commençait réellement à se demander quelle mouche avait piquée leur boss. Mais personne n'était assez courageux pour poser la question à leur patron.

Quelque temps plus tard, tout le monde avait le tournis à force de voir leur boss tourner en rond dans les bureaux collectifs. Soudainement, une sonnerie retentit dans le silence qui avait pris place - parce qu'ils étaient peut-être pas fan de leur travail, mais ils n'étaient pas assez idiots pour agir comme ils le faisaient tous les jours alors que leur patron était présent dans la même pièce qu'eux. Peu importe l'état dans lequel ledit patron se trouvait actuellement. - La sonnerie était celle du portable personnel de Monsieur Malfoy, qui s'était arrêté net quand son téléphone avait commencé à sonner. Il regarda l'écran quelques secondes avant de décrocher. - Et, est-ce qu'ils rêvaient, où est-ce que LE Draco Malfoy était en train de trembler ? -

Bien évidemment, ils n'entendirent pas la totalité de la conversation, seulement le côté du grand blond...

\- Allô ? Dit-il, oui ? Je comprends... Non, pas du tout... Puisque que je te dis que je n'étais pas inquiet... Je suis un homme occupé... Je sais que tu le sais... Oui... Demain ? ... Pendant combien de temps ? ... C'est déjà ça... Je te rappelle plus tard... Oui... Moi aussi ...

Il raccrocha, et se retint au bureau le plus proche - qui était celui de Ron. - semblant plus soulagé que jamais. Il soupira profondément, les yeux fermés. Avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Faites comme si tous ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui ne s'était pas produit, ordonna-t-il, et remettez-vous au travail. Je ne vous paie pas pour me regarder comme des poissons ayant passé beaucoup trop de temps au soleil !

Et il retourna rapidement dans son bureau, manquant de peu de claquer la porte. Avant de la rouvrir précipitamment.

\- Et envoyez-moi mes rendez-vous à partir de maintenant, j'ai perdu beaucoup trop de temps, dit-il.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit rapidement Neville par automatisme.

Monsieur Malfoy referma la porte - plus doucement, cette fois-ci, le silence dans la pièce dura en tout et pour tout deux minutes avant que Pansy ne s'exclame.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

\- J'en sais rien... Marmonna Théo.

\- Vous avez bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? Ou est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir vu ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Beaucoup trop de « vu » dans cette phrase Pans', grogna Blaise, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que nous avons tous vu la même chose !

\- Non, mais je veux dire, il avait l'air humain ! Murmura Seamus scandalisé, avec des émotions et tout !

\- ... Techniquement parlant, nous savions depuis le début qu'il était humain, rétorqua Théo, mais je peux voir où tu veux en venir...

\- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu le rendre comme ça ? Demanda Ron.

\- Va savoir... Mais c'était beaucoup trop étrange pour que je souhaite revoir ça un jour, répondit Neville, j'ai absolument pas l'habitude de voir notre patron si froid, discret et mystérieux avoir des réactions humaines. Ce n'était pas normal !

\- Et voilà, s'exclama Pansy - calmement -, il nous a cassé le petit Neville ! Mais je peux avouer qu'il n'a pas tort...

\- Moi ce que j'en pense, dit Hermione comme si c'était normal qu'elle se trouve là où elle ne devrait pas être, c'est que vous devriez vous remettre au travail et ne plus penser à ça. Je suis presque sûr qu'il pourrait vous virer rien que parce que vous avez refusé de vous remettre au travail. Ou parce que vous doutiez du fait qu'il soit humain.

\- ... Vrai, dit Pansy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas ton étage...

\- J'ai un dossier pour Blaise, répondit naturellement Hermione, en attendant, si j'étais vous, je commencerais peut-être à réaliser qu'il est notre patron, et que même si ça ne se voit pas, c'est en quelque sorte « normal » qu'il se comporte comme ça en notre présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ron en regardant la jeune femme se diriger vers le bureau de Blaise pour lui remettre le dossier.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Ron, c'est qu'étant votre patron et non votre ami, il n'a strictement aucune obligation d'être... amical envers vous. Poli, courtois oui. Amical et gentil ? Non.

\- Elle a pas tort, admit Neville.

\- Bien évidement que je n'ai pas tort, maintenant travaillez avant de vous faire engueuler par le patron, taquina-t-elle avant de partir.

Tous les employés présents se perdirent dans leurs pensées quelque minutes.

\- Eh bien, ça aura au moins eu le mérite d'être une journée intéressante, conclu Théo.

Et personne ne pouvait le contredire. Aussi inhabituel que ça avait été, ils ne pouvaient nier que ça avait, effectivement, été très intéressant.

Et ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils verraient Draco Malfoy dans cet état...

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, et tout était redevenu normal. Pansy, Ron et les autres avaient repris le travail normalement - c'est-à-dire qu'ils parlaient entre eux plus souvent, ne travaillaient pas autant qu'ils le devraient, et se faisaient souvent sermonner par Théodore qui ne voulait pas finir viré, merci bien ! - Monsieur Malfoy était redevenu égal à lui-même - c'est-à-dire qu'il avait recommencé à faire pleurer ses employés, traumatisait les stagiaires, criait sur Pansy et le reste du groupe parce qu'ils ne travaillaient pas autant qu'ils le devraient, s'enfermait dans son bureau pendant des heures et allait signer de gros contrats de façon hebdomadaire et devenait donc encore plus riche. -

Bien évidemment, tous les événements qui s'étaient produits ces derniers temps étaient toujours dans leur esprit - après tout, comment oublier un Draco Malfoy annulant tous ses rendez-vous, faisant les cent pas devant ses employés et était inquiet de façon très évidente. Et l'incendie, qui était toujours dans leur esprit à cause du beau pompier plus qu'à cause du feu en lui-même - mais mis à part tout ça, tout était redevenu normal. Le beau pompier n'était plus qu'un fantasme, et ils n'en parlaient pratiquement plus, et le comportement de leur patron était tout simplement devenu un sujet tabou pour tout le monde.

Sauf que Monsieur Malfoy avait recommencé à agir de façon étrange - pas autant que la dernière fois certes, mais étrange tout de même. - Les sourcils froncés plus longtemps que d'habitude, et tout simplement l'aura autour de lui était un peu différente que ce à quoi tout le monde avait été habitué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'avait cependant annulé aucuns rendez-vous, ne faisait pas les cent pas et il leur hurlait dessus toujours autant. Ça n'empêchait personne de travailler, et donc, personne ne faisait de commentaire. - Oh, ce serait surement le cas dans la soirée, quand tout le monde sortirait boire un verre entre eux, comme tous les vendredi soir. Mais pour le moment, ils tenaient tous à leur vie, ils resteraient donc silencieux. -

Tout était donc calme pour le moment. La pause déjeuné venait de se terminer, et pour une fois, tous travaillaient sérieusement et sans interruption. - Pas que ça allait durer longtemps... - Cependant, le silence ne dura pas longtemps. Tous relevèrent la tête en entendant les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrir de l'autre côté de la pièce, chose rare à cette heure-là. Et surtout pour un Vendredi, qui était habituellement la journée la plus calme de la semaine. Les yeux de toute l'équipe s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant qui, exactement, était le nouvel arrivant. Pansy se redressa sur son siège, Blaise fit de même. Tout le monde se faisait une sorte de « guerre » silencieuse pour savoir qui allait parler à l'homme qui était en train de les approcher. - Même si honnêtement, tout le monde savait que ce serait Pansy. Elle était, après tout, placé au bureau le plus proche. -

\- Bonjour, sourit Pansy, comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oh, bonjour. Je me souviens de vous, dit la personne, vous étiez tous présents le jour où nous sommes venus pour éteindre le début de feu non ?

\- Effectivement, mon nom est Pansy Parkinson.

\- Enchanté, je suis Harry, se présenta-t-il, Harry Potter.

\- Et que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Potter ?

\- Harry suffira, je n'aime pas être appelé par mon nom, admit Harry.

Toute l'équipe regardait l'échange. Harry regardait partout, n'ayant pas l'air très à l'aise. Pas par manque de confiance, non. Le brun était un homme confiant et ça se voyait tout de suite. Mais comme s'il ne devait pas être là. Ce qui était peut être le cas, après tout, c'était l'un des étages privés, où peu de personnes pouvaient se permettre de venir sans rendez-vous. Et tout le monde savait qu'Harry n'avait pas de rendez-vous.

\- Hm... Est-ce que Monsieur Malfoy est présent ? Demanda-t-il de façon hésitante.

\- ... Avez-vous rendez-vous avec lui ? Demanda Blaise à la place de Pansy.

\- Non, soupira le brun, mais si quelqu'un pouvait juste lui dire que je suis là ... ? Parce que je me doute bien que vous ne me laisseriez pas entrer si je n'ai pas de rendez-vous.

\- Et vous auriez raison, confirma Théo, autant vous n'avez pas l'air méchant, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous voulons perdre notre boulot.

\- ... Je peux comprendre, répondit doucement Harry avec un petit sourire, donc, est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un pourrait lui dire que je suis là ?

Blaise, Théo, Pansy et les autres se regardèrent sans rien dire. C'était vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Harry entrer dans le bureau de leur patron comme ça. C'était totalement interdit, et ils risquaient de perdre leur place - le blond n'ayant absolument aucun problème pour virer les gens. - d'un autre côté, c'était tout aussi risqué d'appeler leur boss simplement pour lui dire qu'un pompier était venu le voir. - Et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, et étaient toujours plus ou moins choqué. Pourquoi est-ce que le beau pompier de leurs rêves voudrait voir leur boss ? Hormis pour parler du début de feu, ils ne voyaient pas d'autres raisons... Mais ça s'était produit il y a un bon moment maintenant... - Ron soupira, et se dévoua.

\- Je vais le prévenir, si vous voulez bien patienter un moment, dit-il au brun qui attendait toujours devant le bureau de Pansy.

\- Pas de problème et Merci, sourit-il.

Ron prit donc son téléphone, et attendit que son patron réponde. Personne ne pouvait évidemment entendre la réponse de Monsieur Malfoy. Ils n'entendaient que très peu la voix de leur patron provenant de son bureau.

\- Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ? ... Excusez-moi de vous déranger... Non, je ne dirais pas urgent mais... Oui... Hm, un certain— Ron regarda le brun en question.

\- Harry Potter, aida-t-il.

\- Harry Potter est ici pour vous voir... Oui... Monsieur Malfoy ? Il retira le téléphone de son oreille et regarda le reste de l'équipe, il vient juste de me raccrocher au nez.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, la porte du bureau de Monsieur Malfoy s'ouvrit en grand et avec fracas.

\- Potter ! Cria-t-il, dans mon bureau, maintenant !

Pansy se tendit en entendant le ton qu'avait pris la voix de son patron, Ron et Blaise frissonnèrent - de peur. -, Neville se mit à trembler et Théodore essayait de se faire plus petit que jamais. Harry, quant à lui à l'étonnement général, sourit simplement doucement avant de secouer la tête.

\- J'ai dit « Dans mon bureau » Potter, j'ai pas besoin de te donner un plan pour que tu viennes dans mon bureau, si ? Répéta le blond.

\- Non, non. J'arrive, sourit Harry avant de se tourner vers les employés, merci de l'avoir prévenu.

C'était sous les regards choqués et effarés qu'Harry fit le chemin vers Monsieur Malfoy, avant d'entrer dans le bureau du blond. Et de voir la porte se fermer.

\- Okay, c'était quoi ça ?! Demanda Pansy les yeux encore tout écarquillés.

\- J'en sais absolument rien, répondit Blaise tout aussi choqué, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est COMMENT le beau pompier que - théoriquement, apparemment - Mr. Malfoy n'a PAS vu peut connaître notre patron... ?

\- Bonne question, marmonna Théo, je comprends plus rien à la vie la maintenant !

\- T'es pas le seul, rétorqua Ron.

\- On a plus qu'à attendre... Pas comme si on pouvait faire autre chose de toute façon, dit Neville, et je suis pas sûr que ça nous regarde.

\- Nev', t'es adorable et honnêtement je t'adore, commença Pansy, mais ça nous regarde dans le sens où l'homme qui vient d'entrer dans le bureau de notre boss est actuellement le plus bel homme que j'ai eu la chance de voir.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Pansy, affirma Blaise.

\- Vous aviez pas tous les deux acceptés le fait que vous ne seriez jamais avec lui ? Demanda Ron, en quoi ce qu'il fait de sa vie vous regarde si vous aviez abandonné l'idée ?

\- C'est pour le principe Ronald, soupira Pansy.

\- Mais vous savez même pas ce qu'il fait là, pour tout ce qu'on sait, c'est par rapport à l'incendie !

\- L'incendie était il y a plus d'un mois, Ron, rétorqua l'italien.

\- Mais le protocole et l'assurance peut prendre du temps !

\- ... Même si c'était le cas, intervint Théo, ce n'est pas aux pompiers d'intervenir dessus. Il n'a rien à faire ici.

Le débat continua encore quelques temps, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se remette au travail - ils savaient que si jamais Monsieur Malfoy s'en rendait compte, ils auraient des ennuis (Ils ne seraient pas virés. Ils étaient compétents dans ce qu'ils faisaient) mais pour le moment, ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire... -

Après presque une heure et demie à débattre sur le pourquoi du comment le pompier - Harry - se trouvait actuellement dans leur bureau, avec leur patron, et toute une équipe se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là-dedans, la porte dudit bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, et le beau pompier - Harry ! - en sortit, n'ayant pas l'air tellement heureux d'être présent...

\- Potter, quand est-ce que j'ai dit que notre conversation était finie ? Demanda une voix froide alors que Draco Malfoy suivit Harry.

\- Jamais. Mais j'ai décidé que j'en avait marre de t'entendre, répondit le brun, donc je me suis dit qu'étant donné que j'étais un homme majeur, je pouvais bien partir.

\- Arrête de fuir les confrontations tout le temps, s'exclama le blond.

\- Je ne fuis rien Draco, soupira Harry, mais on a eu cette conversation des centaines de fois, et honnêtement, elles ne mènent à rien.

\- Si seulement tu m'écoutais deux secondes aussi !

\- Mais je fais que ça ! Rétorqua le pompier, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai ras le bol ! Et je veux plus voir ta tête pour le moment !

\- Harry...

Mais Harry n'écouta pas et parti sans un regard en arrière. Tout le monde dans la pièce ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Et le blond avait l'air totalement dépité.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ... ? Demanda Pansy de façon hésitante.

\- Pas. Un. Mot. Parkinson, grogna Draco en sortant son téléphone.

Après de longues secondes de silence où personne n'osa respirer, le patron recommença à parler.

\- Harry ? ... Je suis désolé... Je sais... Mais je veux pas... Non ! ... Mais tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète... D'accord... Ce soir ? ... Non, je sais que c'est pas de ta faute... Demain alors ? ... D'accord... Fais attention à toi !

Draco soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux - ce qui devait être la chose la plus choquante que personne n'ait jamais vu dans ce bureau ! - il se tourna vers ses employés.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Prenez le reste de la journée pour vous. Je vais fermer les bureaux. J'ai pas envie de vous voir aujourd'hui, soupira le blond, soyez juste à l'heure demain matin !

Personne n'osa rien dire. Ils prirent simplement leurs affaires, et partirent sans demander leurs restes. Ce n'était, après tout, pas tous les jours que leur boss les laissait partir comme ça... Même s'ils commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour le blond - parce qu'ils avaient tous un certains degrés d'affection pour leur patron... Même s'ils se demandaient tous les jours pourquoi ... - Ils espéraient simplement que le lendemain serait plus calme... Et normal. Ils n'avaient plus tellement de « normal » ces derniers temps...

Le lendemain, tout le monde arriva au bureau quelques peu sur les nerfs... Ils se demandaient si leur patron était de nouveau dans son état normal, ou non. Une fois installés, et en train de travailler - Ils avaient pris la demi-journée de repos avec soulagement. Mais ils n'étaient absolument pas prêts à pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus ! - Monsieur Malfoy était déjà dans son bureau quand ils étaient arrivés, et ils ne l'avaient toujours pas vu.

Deux heures après leurs arrivées, le silence planant toujours dans le bureau, ils virent un Harry très... Blessé ? Est-ce que c'était du sang qu'il y avait sur sa joue ? Il était poussiéreux et avait l'air totalement épuisé. Il ne leur prêta absolument aucun regard et alla cogner contre la porte du bureau de leur patron.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Demanda doucement Pansy, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je dois absolument parler à Draco, répondit rapidement Harry, et pourquoi est-ce que cette fichue porte est verrouillée ?!

\- Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça sans l'autorisation de Monsieur Malfoy, et je peux pas vous laisser passer sans rendez-vous, expliqua la jeune femme, mais je peux l'appeler pour vous et lui demander s'il veut bien vous recevoir ?

\- J'en ai honnêtement rien à faire de votre protocole là maintenant, rétorqua Harry froidement - ce qui était choquant car c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient comme ça... - avant de se mettre à crier, Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu ouvres cette porte dans la seconde ou je te jure que je la défonce, et que c'est TOI qui paieras les réparations !

Personne n'était maintenant prêt à prendre le risque d'essayer de calmer le jeune pompier. Qui tambourinais toujours à la porte. Le silence était lourd. La sécurité s'était rapprochée dangereusement et avait l'air prête à intervenir à tout moment. À peine deux secondes avant que Pansy ne les appelle, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Et un Draco Malfoy qui n'avait pas l'air content sortit de son bureau. Quand ce dernier vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et il s'exclama...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? Je t'avais pas dit de faire attention ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais pas être à l'hôpital ? Questionna-t-il rapidement, me réponds pas Potter, vas juste à l'hôpital !

\- Je vais bien, dit doucement Harry, une intervention c'est pas vraiment bien passée et je... J'ai eu honnêtement peur. Ça a duré toute la nuit, et j'ai arrêté de compter les blessés après la treizième personne. Heureusement il n'y a pas eu de mort...

\- Harry... ?

\- Mais je suis resté bloqué à l'intérieur - et ne t'en fait pas, j'ai vu les médecins et je vais bien ! - et... J'ai eu peur, Draco, murmura Harry.

\- Mais ça va aller ... ?

\- Hm... Tu sais, dit Harry ayant repris ses esprits, j'y réfléchis depuis un long moment, et je pense que je vais arrêter.

\- Arrêter ... ?!

\- Pas totalement, se reprit le brun rapidement, mais réduire les heures, et faire que deux ou trois jours par semaine... Plus comme pompier volontaire, tu vois ?

\- ... Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Alors que tu aimes ce boulot plus que tout ?

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, soupira Harry.

\- Mais si tu deviens pompier volontaire, et même pas à temps plein, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ... ?

\- Je crois avoir eu une proposition d'emploi il y a quelques mois déjà ... ? Sourit Harry.

Draco se figea trente secondes, avant qu'un grand sourire prenne place sur son visage, et qu'il prenne Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et non dans une pièce avec une petite dizaine d'employés.

\- Tu vas venir travailler avec moi ? Murmura Draco.

\- Hm... Seulement si le patron m'autorise à aller à la caserne si jamais il y a vraiment besoin de moi, répondit Harry tout aussi doucement.

\- Je le connais personnellement et je pense que ça peut être arrangé...

Ron, étant la personne sans gêne qu'il était, toussa fortement, attirant l'attention des deux personnes se trouvant face à eux.

\- Tout le monde, dit Draco en reprenant son professionnalisme, je vous présente un nouvel employé qui commencera lundi. Même si techniquement, il sera votre supérieur - Il est, après tout, propriétaire de la moitié de cette entreprise qu'il a racheté à mon père... -

\- C'était pas vraiment une obligation de leur dire, si ? Bougonna Harry.

\- Et, continua Draco sans faire attention à ce que le brun venait de dire, mon mari depuis maintenant cinq ans, Harry Potter.

\- Hey ! Salua Harry avec un petit sourire.

Harry Potter. Beau pompier. Époux de Draco Malfoy. Patron. Le cerveaux des employés présents semblaient avoir pris des vacances, et personne ne répondit pendant près de cinq minutes.

\- Vous êtes le mari de notre patron ? S'exclama Blaise.

\- Oui ? Depuis cinq ans ? Il vient de vous le dire ? Répondit Harry - sous forme de question. -

\- Mais ... Pourquoi on ne le savait pas ? Demanda Pansy, Monsieur Malfoy fait la une de tous les magazines - Business ou pas - et même sans ça, nous n'étions pas au courant.

\- Draco sait comment garder sa vie privée... Eh bien, privée, rigola Harry.

\- Effectivement, affirma Draco un bras toujours autour de la taille du brun.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais maintenant que tout ça est réglé, je vais rentrer, me doucher et me coucher, dit Harry, je vous vois tous Lundi ?

\- Oui, répondit tout le monde.

\- Et Draco, continua Harry, je te vois ce soir à la maison ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit le blond.

\- Au revoir tout le monde !

Et Harry s'en alla. Leur patron sourit doucement - surement inconsciemment - avant de se reprendre et de retourner à son bureau, mais pas avant de leur avoir envoyé un regard qui disait « Remettez-vous au travail maintenant ou vous allez souffrir. » Une fois sûr et certain que la porte de son bureau était fermée, la tension présente dans la pièce s'en alla lentement.

\- Eh bien, parla Pansy, ça explique pas mal de choses...

\- Effectivement, soupira Blaise, je suis même pas sûr que ce soit si étonnant que ça, qu'Harry le beau pompier soit marié à Draco Malfoy le beau et froid - ou mystérieux, en fonction du magazine - patron...

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas tellement choquant quand on y pense, marmonna Neville, mais c'est pas comme si c'était tout de suite logique. Londres est une grande ville. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'ils se connaissaient ?

\- Bonne question, répondit Théo...

\- Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que venir travailler ici à partir de maintenant va devenir beaucoup plus intéressant, rigola Seamus.

\- Sans aucun doute, affirma Ron.

C'était une nouvelle histoire pour l'entreprise. Pour les employés. Et pour leur patron.

Harry travaillait ici depuis maintenant deux mois et tout se passait magnifiquement bien. Il compensait là où Draco manquait et vice versa. Harry était presque toujours de bonne humeur, gentil et sérieux. Honnêtement adorable. Et tout le monde adorait travailler avec lui. Et Draco restait le patron strict et sévère, qui remettait tout le monde à sa place. La différence, cependant, était qu'il ne faisait plus pleurer les stagiaires, et ne virait plus personne sans de bonnes et réelles raisons. En tout et pour tout, travailler ici était devenu agréable et non plus un enfer personnel. Harry était une bénédiction et était aimé de tous.

Ils avaient appris pleins de facettes de leur patron qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas exister à la base, ce qui les étonnait toujours, mais dans le bon sens. La vie dans l'entreprise Malfoy était devenue paisible et vivable.

_**Et tout ça, c'était grâce au beau pompier nommé Harry Potter.**_


End file.
